custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Impact Alternate Universe
The Impact Alternate Universe is an alternate universe where Mata Nui died in a crash into Spherus Magna. Major differences from the Prime Reality There are a few big differences between the Prime Reality and the Impact Universe. The first thing that stands out is that a few weeks after the Mata Nui robot rocketed off of Spherus Magna, it was seized by the planet's gravity and crashed back to the surface of the planet (Mata Nui died from the collision). This triggered the Shattering to occur much sooner than in the Prime Reality. Another major difference is that three of the five elemental embodiments - Niha, Novux, and "Whiteout" - had a dispute over the energized protodermis leaking from Spherus Magna. This caused them to each take over parts of the planet and mass large armies for a three-way war (the Skrall and Vorox later joined the war). Lastly, there are only a few pure Toa and Glatorian left on Spherus Magna, because early in history, the Great Beings decided to create Glatorian/Toa hybrids instead. Makuta, Mersions, and Vortixx - along with other prominent Matoran Universe species - are as prominent in the Impact Universe as in the Prime Reality. There are several other minor differences from the Prime Reality, such as, but not limited to: *Baterra, Iron wolves, and Element Lords never existed. *The Vorox began to devolve before the Shattering occured. *When Mata Nui died, the ways out of his robot were sealed. *The Makuta species never evolved into Antidermis. Timeline Pre-Shattering and Core War *The Great Beings land on Spherus Magna, and begin to create Glatorian. *The Great Beings find that the Glatorian are weak, so they create Glatorian-like beings with powerful elemental abilities, and deem them "Toa". *The Great Beings find that the Toa were too powerful, so they create Glatorian/Toa hybrids, and see that they were just powerful enough to best other species, but not powerful enough to best the Great Beings themselves. *The Great Beings create the Vorox, the Skrall, Agori, and an Agori-like species who name themselves the Bone Hunters. *The Great Beings create Matoran, who begin work on the Mata Nui robot. *Energized protodermis starts leaking from the core of Spherus Magna. Three powerful entities - not of Spherus Magna - stumble upon the liquid, and see its power to destroy or change. The three beings establish their own countries and mass their own armies to fight one another - thus starting the Core War. *The Skrall and Vorox - each with their own separate armies - join the war, forming a five-way battle. *Five years into the war, the Skrall move their war camp to the Black Spike Mountains. *The Vorox invade a part of the Novan's territory and claim it as theirs. *The Skrall attempt a surprise attack on the Mhirran's territory, but are unsuccessful due to the Mhirrans being warned before the invasion. *Due to too much energized protodermis leaking from Spherus Magna's core, two large portions of the planet begin to slowly drift away from the planet. Spherus Magna's gravity holds the portions of separated land to itself. *The Mata Nui robot launches into space. *The Skrall, Vorox, and Bone Hunters form a temporary alliance, and are successful in invading the three other countries. Shattering and Skrall Empire *The Mata Nui robot malfunctions and crashes into Spherus Magna. This triggers the two fractured sections of the planet to rocket away from the main body. Most of the known world was on the Bota Magna portion of the planet. *The Skrall take over Bota Magna and create a planet-wide empire, making and inforcing several laws. *The Novans allied with the Skrall army. *The Skrall take the Nihnans and Mhirrans as slaves. Appearances *''An Age of War'' Trivia *This storyline is under heavy development. Category:Storyline Category:Timelines Category:User:BionicleKid